Snow and Fire
by Nanopanda
Summary: A short GermanyxReader one! During the WWII you two are caught up in a crossfire and are left behind to survive, rated T for violence, enjoy! :


Chapter 1.

The sound of a storming battle surrounded you. Making you feel anxious and empty at the same time. You knew you'd have to go through battles as a country but never thought them to be so confusing, so shocking. Seeing bodies fall all around you made your stomach flicker, letting you know the sight was not bearable anymore. You had grown so tired of the smell of blood, gunpowder, metal, and death… the Axis and the Allies continued to battle, even if the rest of countries did not want to know about their businesses, the Second World War had begun. It was just a matter of time you had been grabbed from peace and taken so far from your home… at least there was something to hold on to. You had a job to do here. That was all you kept your mind thinking about.

Screams of pain turned your feet up and you started running, the snow under you made it difficult to get where your presence was been needed so desperately by some poor man. In between footsteps you caught a glimpse of what was happening, the Allies were wining; it was so obvious it made you want to escape. Save your life. _No! All the training, all these men, they need my help, I must stay here, even if it means…! _you thought while speeding up and ending by an Italian soldier's side. There was a tall man on his left, clutching his bloody gut trying to prevent him from dying of blood loss.

"What happened?" you yelled over the chaotic crossfire sound. The German soldier attempted to say something but his mouth only opened and closed, no sound coming out of it. You raised one hand and stopped him, looking him directly in the eyes. "I need your help. _He_ needs your help." You said, catching the man's attention. "K? Grab him tightly, don't lose your hold on him!" you instructed. A thought crossed your mind, it was weird, in the middle of an urgent operation in a battlefield your mind wandered through how war made men forget nationalities, forget prejudices and made them all equals. _Death is the same for all of us… _

Another tall figure dropped itself by your side firing desperately and looked with concern at the Italian soldier in between cries of pain. You knew it, though you did not want to accept it. He was dying, he was going to dye, even if you did all you could, even if you stopped time and got him to the infirmary, his time had come to its end. There was nothing you or the panicking German soldier could do. For the first time you saw Germany, your leader, by your side, talking to you in a completely Germanic English. Not even one of his words was registered by your brain. Tiredness had caught you and you stared at him, blinking with fear starting to rise in your chest.

"_!" Germany shouted, you were surprised he knew your name. "He's dead!" he tried again. You looked the man in your hands; all covered in blood, his body so still it made you feel dizzy. Two strong hands grabbed your arms and forced you to look up. "He is dead…" Germany repeated, knowing too well what was going through your mind. Tears began to well in your {e/c} eyes. "We need to get out of here, Italy and Japan are already on their…!"

A broken sound cut his words, you felt warm blood strain your uniform and chin. Time seemed to stop, frozen as you. Germany leaned closer to you and suddenly fell on your shaking arms. You tried to hold him as tightly as you could, a whole in his shoulder beginning to bleed heavily. Some words escaped your lips but went unnoticed. This couldn't be happening. The other soldier began firing back, trying to defend your position. Your brain was rushing, trying desperately to find a solution, a way out. A part of you still thought Italy or Japan would appear there and then and save you, but all you could really feel was Germany's blood spilling through your fingers.

"Germany! Germany! Talk to me! Stay awake!" you shouted, seeing with horror how the solider defending you was shot in the head. You shut your eyes hard, you couldn't stand this anymore and a sob found its way to the surface. A cold gloved hand touched your cheek, comfortingly bringing you back to reality. When you finally opened your wet eyes you found Germany smiling weakly in your arms, as pale as the snow surrounding you.

"Let's… get out o' here…" he managed to say in a whisper, his little smile fading away in a wince. You nodded, finding the force you had lost momentarily in that tiny kind gesture from your boss. With all the strength you could find you lifted up Germany, throwing his arm over your shoulders with all the care you could. All was covered in snow, white and red spreading through a large surface. Russia was so cold it had caught the Axis with the guard down. Few men stood still but they did all to protect their leader, while you almost crawled him till the battle screams began to fade in the distance. You found a quiet corner in the snow and laid him down, beginning to examine his wounded shoulder. He was shivering so badly and a cold sweat covered his face.

"H-Hold on, Germany…" you said shivering under your too unprepared uniform, wishing he would wake up and tell you it wasn't as bad as it looked. Unaware of your secret wish he remained still, frowning slightly. You stood up, scanning your surrounds, trying hard to find a place where you could take shelter from the falling snow and the blowing cold wind. You caught sight of an old house; it did look completely inhabited to you so you kneeled by Germany's side and shook him weakly. "Germany… c-c'mon… please wake up!" you finally yelled, letting some tears fall down your cheeks. A pair of icy blue eyes looked at you in annoyance. You'd never been so happy to see his stern glare. "I-I found a place w-where we can stay t-t-till Italy and Japan come…!"

Another half an hour and you pushed the old wooden door with all your strength and anger. Nothing was going to stop you know. You knew perfectly you were wasting a precious energy you should save, but having got so far…

Germany was worsen, your mind wandering about possible explanations on how the shot could have reached some artery, or even his heart… no, if that had been the case he would have died long ago. _Calm down _ _you told yourself, managing to get his heavy almost-two-meters-tall body into the dry refuge. _He needs you to give the best of you. _You had never felt this concerned for a soldier before. Of course they all were in your hands and that was a great responsibility, but this one… you needed to save him. No matter how. He had risked his life, and almost lost it, trying to get you out of the fire line. You felt your hands work more efficiently than ever, removing his green jacket and his plain black T-shirt. All the blood had made it go stiff, and you had a hard time trying to remove all the material without harming him further. You would use it later to contain the blood stream.

You sighed with relief when you noticed the bleeding was not bumping, but slow and continued. That meant no artery was damaged though the bullet had pierced his shoulder blade. That would need further medical supplies you had not. An idea crossed your mind. You shook your head in fear and despise. You could not do _that_… but… your {e/c} eyes travelled your superior's body, still shivering madly. With a determined look on your face you stood up, ready to depart in search for medical supplies and, hopefully, something edible.

Germany opened his eyes just in time to see you close the door behind you. He couldn't move, that would mean terrible pain, more bleeding and worsening his already alarming shivers… he looked exhausted at the improvised blanket you had drawn over him, passing out without even noting it.


End file.
